Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games/Drown Town
Drown Town is a coastal pier location, and deals with aquatic type games. __TOC__ Shark Jumping Help Dumbbell jump the sharks by tapping at the right moment. Tapping too early, too late or missing the tap causes Dumbbell to be eaten by a shark, resulting in failure. If sucessfully winning the minigame, then an unknown audience will be heard applauding at Dumbbell. It is just like Botch’s second minigame where you have to jump over the rocks. ---- Running Beside the Pool Tap one second at a time to help Dingy reach the pool. If you tap too fast, too slow, or not at all, then Dingy will slip and bang his head, resulting in failure. If you sucessfully make Dingy to the ladder then Dingy will dip his foot in the water then jump his foot out of the water and shivering can be heard. It is just like Hapless's tiptoe minigame. ---- Dolphin Rodeo Help Madcap ride the dolphin by tilting the screen. Letting Madcap fall will result in a horde of dolphins attacking him and running him underwater. If you win the mini game,then Madcap will still be on the dolphin and he will jump back and forth into sea. It is just like Calamity's minigame where you have to not let her fall. ---- Dumb Life Saving Don't let Dumbbell, Madcap, or Boffo pass the flags by dragging them around. Each character has their unique death animation, resulting in failure. If you don't save Madcap, he waves a sign of "Goodbye" and drifts into open waves. If you don't save Dumbbell, he gets run over and killed by Reite's speedboat. If you don't save Boffo, he will be eaten by an unseen shark. If you sucessfully make them safe then the life saver will knock Junior's sandcastle down by corrupt accident. ---- Killer Whale Dentistry Rub the screen to help Madcap brush the killer whale's teeth sparkling clean. If you don't brush the killer whale's teeth, the killer whale will swallow Madcap whole, resulting in failure. If you brush the teeth, then Madcap will take a selfie with the killer whale. It is just like Lax's puke minigame where you have to clean up the puke and Dragon Manicure. ---- Depth Charge Free Diving Help guide Madcap and his magnet away from the underwater mines by tilting the device. If you hit a mine, Madcap and the magnet will be blown up by the mine, resulting in failure. Successfully reaching the bottom will result in Madcap finding a treasure chest of "sea" burgers. ---- High Diving Touch and hold the screen to help guide Loopy's diving curve towards the pool. Failure to do so will result in Loopy falling flat on his face. If you win, then another unknown audience will be heard applauding at Loopy. It is just like Stupe’s pirate minigame where you have to land on the boat. ---- 100m Piranha Freestyle Tap the screen as quickly as possible to guide Skellieflop from being eaten by the piranhas. If successful, Skellieflop will emerge from the shore triumphant, but all bone on the lower half, complete with a piranha on the leg, with Dippy applauding at Skellieflop. Otherwise, he will be eaten by the piranhas, resulting in failure.